Double Trouble
by author musiman
Summary: Sakura tahu kalau Naruto ngusilin dia karena cari perhatian, tapi Sakura keberatan kalau harus dipermalukan dengan tidak elit setiap hari, terutama di hari Valentine. /NaruSaku/ Valentine fic yang sangat telat. R&R?


Tahu 'kan saat kamu kebanyakan makan makanan manis sampai-sampai rasanya makanan itu nggak enak lagi dan malah jadi memuakkan? Bagi Sakura, Valentine itu seperti itu. Cokelat, kartu ucapan dengan amplop merah muda, _love is in the air_. Bah. Dia punya masalah yang lebih penting.

#

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC

.

.

**DOUBLE TROUBLE**

.

.

#

Kata orang, usil itu tanda minta perhatian. Bagi Sakura, ada banyak cara lain untuk minta perhatian tanpa perlu mengganggu ketentraman hidup orang lain.

Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Ayahnya seorang pemilik salah satu perusahaan terbesar di kota. Ibunya punya restoran mewah dan adalah seorang chef handal yang terkenal. Lahir dengan marga Namikaze tidak membuat Naruto seorang yang taat sama tata krama. Terkadang Sakura bertanya-tanya darimana Naruto mewarisi sifat itu.

Naruto dikenal bukan hanya karena pamor orang tuanya, dia punya nama sendiri. Reputasi sebagai tukang bikin onar sudah melekat di namanya, semua murid di Konoha Gakuen mengenali wajahnya yang hampir selalu dihiasi seringai usil, semua guru menuliskan namanya di _blacklist_ mereka.

Sakura mengenalnya sejak kelas satu SMP. Dia akan selalu ingat kesan pertamanya terhadap bocah itu. Rambut pirang jabriknya yang menyolok, suaranya yang berisik, dan kepribadiannya yang acuh sama peraturan. Sakura sudah tidak menyukainya sejak awal. Rasa tidak sukanya membengkak ketika Naruto memutuskan untuk menjadikannya objek keusilannya.

"Sakura-chan~"

Kamis kedua bulan Februari disambut dengan sukacita oleh pasangan-pasangan yang sedang kasmaran. Sakura yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang sulit didekati cowok menanggapinya dengan dingin. Sahabat karibnya Ino yang sedang menjomblo juga galau berat. Naruto, di sisi lain, tak peduli dengan statusnya yang _single_ dan tetap membagi-bagikan cokelat gratis ke semua orang yang ditemuinya.

Seperti biasa, kehadiran Naruto selalu ditanggapi Sakura dengan sikap dingin. "Mau apa kau?"

Di depannya, si pirang jabrik membawa sekotak besar cokelat dengan wadah berbentuk hati merah jambu. Seringai lebar menghias wajahnya.

"Ambil satu gih," katanya dengan senyum cerah.

Tapi Sakura tahu ada sesuatu di balik senyumannya yang terlihat polos itu.

"Tidak, terimakasih," jawab Sakura ketus.

"Buatan kaachan lo, enak banget. Nggak beracun kok."

Sakura memandang sekeliling, teman-teman sekelasnya tampak begitu menikmati cokelat pemberian Naruto. Tapi wajar saja kalau mereka tampak begitu bahagia, siapa sih yang nggak suka barang gratis?

Sakura harus mempertimbangkan lagi kecurigaannya kalau cokelat pemberian Naruto dapat menyebabkan diare atau malapetaka lain, karena tampaknya, semua makhluk yang mengonsumsi cokelat itu baik-baik saja.

"Sudah, jangan malu-malu." Naruto menyodorkan kotak berbentuk hati itu tepat di bawah hidung Sakura. Sakura kagum bagaimana makanan bisa terlihat begitu seksi. Dan ya, dia tergoda.

"Satu saja deh."

"Emang cuma boleh satu, kalau Sakura-chan maruk nanti yang lain nggak kebagian."

Sakura mengambil sepotong cokelat yang ada di kotak, mengamati sejenak. Cantik. Sakura tidak terkejut mengingat ini merupakan hasil karya seorang Namikaze Kushina yang terkenal itu. Dia mengulumnya, tekturnya yang lembut memanjakan lidah. Kualitas cokelat nomor satu diolah oleh tangan profesional, Sakura heran kenapa Naruto memilih untuk membagi-bagikan cokelat seperti ini dan tidak menyimpan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Rasanya manis, pahit di saat yang sama, cita rasa yang seimbang. Sakura memejamkan mata, cokelat meleleh di langit-langit mulutnya. Lidahnya terasa panas.

Tunggu dulu.

Sakura terbatuk-batuk merasakan ketika rasa pedas yang khas menjalari mulutnya, dia meludah ke lantai, mengipas-ngipasi mulutnya tak berdaya ketika sadar bahwa dia baru saja menelan pasta gigi.

"Air!"

Oh _well_, salah sendiri dia tidak belajar dari pengalaman.

-#-

"Setidaknya cokelatnya enak, iya 'kan?"

Kemudian tawa Ino meledak. Sakura tak yakin apakah sahabat karibnya ini sedang berusaha menghiburnya, karena Ino justru membuatnya merasa lebih buruk.

"Baka!" umpat Sakura kesal. "Baka! Baka! Baka! Naruto idiot!"

Dia bahkan nyaris tak peduli ketika lebih dari separuh isi kantin kini menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. Ino tertawa makin keras.

"Hei, tapi kau harus akui kalau idenya bermutu. Dia khusus membuatkan satu kotak coklat berisi pasta gigi, untukmu."

Sakura mendengus kesal, mengabaikan cengiran lebar yang kini menghiasi wajah puas Ino.

Jadi intinya, Naruto berhasil untuk kesekian kalinya. Si pirang itu memang terkenal lemot kalau soal pelajaran, tapi kalau soal strategi, dia cukup jago. Sakura juga takjub sama fenomena ajaib ini. Bagaimana bisa IQ jongkoknya itu menghasilkan ide-ide cemerlang? Semua rencananya tersusun sempurna, dan Sakura selalu terjebak meskipun sudah ekstra waspada.

Harus diakui, trik-trik yang dilancarkan bocah itu bukan cuma trik simpel nan murahan layaknya nempelin permen karet bekas di bangku teman sekelas. Semuanya jauh lebih rumit, terencana, dan yang jelas membutuhkan modal. Contoh sederhananya saja, cokelat-pasta gigi tadi. Pernah lihat _reality show_ yang mengerahkan banyak usaha cuma buat ngerjain orang?Naruto sepertinya bakat bikin acara seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, kita berdua tahu dia ngelakuin itu karena dia naksir kamu."

Yang itu sudah rahasia umum. Sejak SMP, Naruto memang menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia naksir sama si gadis berambut kembang gula. Nggak butuh seorang jenius untuk membuktikannya. Lagipula Naruto juga tidak berusaha untuk menutupi perasaannya. Siapa lagi sih target Naruto selain Sakura? Paling-paling cuma Ebisu-sensei, tapi konteksnya beda. Ebisu-sensei memang korban _bully_ yang sempurna, jangan tanya kenapa, alam sudah menetapkan begitu adanya.

"Dia itu penggemar terselubung, syukuri saja," kata si gadis pirang sembari mengaduk-aduk minumannya.

"Ngomong emang gampang! Lain kali cobain deh cokelatnya!"

Ino yang sedang menenggak minumannya hampir saja tersedak. Tapi dia berhasil menelan dengan selamat sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sakura berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya, tapi sulit rasanya ketika Naruto terus-menerus menawarkan cokelatnya ke sana ke mari. Yang menyebalkan adalah, Sakura tak sempat menyicipi cokelat buatan Namikaze Kushina dengan isi krim hazelnut lembut (yang menurut Ino sangat "_heavenly_") dan bukannya pasta gigi.

Sakura melangkah menyusuri koridor kelas dengan langkah gontai. Dia berusaha mengacuhkan cewek-cewek yang memekik kegirangan ketika mendapatkan cokelat dari sang pacar. Koridor jadi penuh sesak dengan keberadaan pasangan-pasangan kasmaran yang menolak untuk minggir atau mencari ruangan lain yang lebih pribadi. (Ino memekik keras dan mengumpat sementara Sakura buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan ketika mereka melihat pasangan Uchiha-Hyuuga sedang... _oh well_, kau tahu sendiri). Dua gadis yang kurang beruntung itu harus berdesakan demi mencapai loker mereka yang terletak di ujung koridor tepat di sebelah pintu laboratorium Biologi.

"Menyebalkan," keluh Ino. Gadis itu merogoh tasnya mencari kunci loker. "Kenapa kita tidak punya Valentine di hari Valentine?"

"Kurasa bukan masalah." Sakura mengambil buku Sejarah-nya dan meletakkannya di loker, dia melirik jadwal pelajaran yang dia tempelkan di daun pintu loker. Jam selanjutnya Matematika, dia menghela nafas. "Kita tidak harus punya AIDS di hari AIDS, iya 'kan?"

Ino berdecak kesal. Dia membuka lokernya dengan kunci yang diberi gantungan berbentuk ceri merah, beserta dengan kunci rumah serta lipgloss cadangan (untuk keperluan darurat, katanya).

"Kurasa jadi _single_ cukup menyenangkan kok," kata Sakura, merapikan rambutnya dengan kaca yang dia pasang di lokernya. "Lagipula kita masih SMA, kurasa pacar bukanlah suatu prioritas."

Sakura melirik sahabatnya, yang hanya diam terpaku menatap isi lokernya. Sakura mengerutkan kening heran. Biasanya, ritual wajib yang dilakukan Ino pertama kali ketika membuka lokernya itu mengecek apakah kuncir kudanya masih terlihat sempurna ataukah ada sehelai rambut yang keluar dari jalur. Kali ini dia cuma mematung.

"Hoi." Sakura menepuk bahu Ino pelan. Tak ada respon.

Sakura menjulurkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat apa yang ada dalam loker sebelahnya. Dia memekik keras. Sebuah amplop merah muda tergeletak di atas tumpukan buku-buku diktat Ino.

Ino membungkam mulutnya, mencegah Sakura untuk menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Dia meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir, memberi isyarat kepada Sakura untuk tetap tenang.

"Tapi... siapa?" tanya Sakura, setengah berbisik.

Ino hanya menggeleng. Sakura tahu dia tidak berbohong karena Ino bakal cerita tentang segalanya kepada Sakura, tentang cowok ganteng yang langganan beli bunga di tokonya sampai pendapatnya bahwa Kakashi-sensei itu seksi. Jadi kalaupun Ino punya _love interest_, Sakura akan jadi orang pertama yang tahu.

Ino memandang Sakura sejenak, warna kulitnya telah berubah menjadi putih pucat. Sakura balik memandangnya dan harus dia akui bahwa Ino cukup mengkhawatirkan, seolah dia siap jatuh pingsan kapan saja. Sakura mengangguk dengan cepat dan antusias. Ino mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetar, mengambil amplop mungil dengan ekstra hati-hati seolah benda bisa jatuh dan pecah jika dia lalai sedikit saja.

Sakura mengawasi Ino yang membuka amplop itu dengan hati-hati, tangannya yang bergetar hebat memperlambat prosesnya. Sakura berdecak tak sabar. Ino dengan sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya berhasil menarik keluar sepucuk kertas warna merah jambu, sebuah pesan ditulis dengan tulisan panjang-panjang, miring, dan berantakan.

_Meskipun kau menyebalkan, aku tetap menyukaimu._

Sakura membaca surat itu sekali lagi, dan lagi, dan setelah tiga kali membaca selarik kalimat itu dia sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa siapapun yang menulis surat itu adalah seorang idiot.

"Ino Yamanaka!"

Sakura terlonjak, membentur jendela loker Ino dan hampir saja menjatuhkan cermin gantung yang ada di sana. Dia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah sumber suara, di mana Inuzuka Kiba berdiri dengan sebuket mawar merah di kedua tangannya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah sahabat karibnya. Ino masih pucat pasi, masih belum sembuh oleh serangan jantung yang disebabkan oleh amplop merah jambu, dan kini harus menerima kejutan lagi. Lututnya bergetar hebat dan bernapas normal saja sepertinya dia tak sanggup.

Perhatian orang-orang di sepanjang koridor, terpusat pada mereka. Sakura menelan ludah, Ino makin gugup dan mencengkeram lengannya erat. Beberapa anak lelaki mulai bersuit dan menyemangati rekan mereka yang sedang berjuang di medan perang.

"Ino Yamanaka, jadilah pacarku!"

Kemudian sunyi senyap, semua nafas tertahan.

Ino bersandar di lokernya, pucat pasi dengan seluruh tubuh gemetar hebat. Nafasnya berat dan sisa kekuatan yang dia punya digunakan untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata, "Ya."

-#-

Sakura ikut bahagia untuk semua pasangan yang berbunga-bunga di hari Valentine, tapi dia jadi memikirkan keadaannya sendiri.

Jawaban Ino untuk Kiba disambut oleh sorak-sorai bahagia. Ino menerima buket bunga mawar yang diberikan Kiba, dan semua makin gaduh ketika pasangan baru itu saling membagi pelukan erat. Sakura tersenyum cerah melihat sahabatnya yang _desperate_ itu akhirnya dapat pacar juga.

Mini-drama Ino dan Kiba dibubarkan oleh Tsunade-sensei yang baru ditinggal suaminya keluar kota. Meski begitu, Sakura sempat melihat Iruka-sensei serta beberapa guru lain melihat dengan penuh perhatian dan mata yang berseri-seri.

Sakura masih merasa Ino berhutang sebuah penjelasan.

"Jadi selama ini..." dia berbisik pelan di sela-sela pelajaran Asuma-sensei.

Ino menghela nafas. "Kalau aku cerita, kau pasti bakal tertawa terbahak-bahak." Sakura terkikik geli, dan harus dia akui bahwa yang dikatakan Ino adalah benar. "Aku sendiri juga tak mengerti, kenapa Kiba? Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, kita tak bisa memilih dengan siapa kita jatuh cinta."

Sakura tersenyum. Setelah dia ingat-ingat lagi, sebenarnya semuanya cukup jelas. Ino dan Kiba bertengkar setiap waktu, tapi mereka jelas peduli satu sama lain. Kalau saja Sakura lebih peka, dia bakal bisa menebak hal ini lebih awal.

"Seperti kau yang menolak untuk jatuh cinta sama Naruto, tapi gagal."

"M-maksudmu?!"

Ino terkikik geli ketika pipi Sakura berubah merah padam.

Jam pelajaran terakhir usai dan Sakura buru-buru merapikan barang-barangnya.

Dia menepuk bahu Ino pelan. "Tidak perlu menungguku, aku mau meminjam buku ke perpustakaan. Tenang saja, kurasa ada seseorang yang tidak keberatan pulang bersamamu." Dia mengatakan itu dengan kedipan jahil yang menyiratkan kau-tahu-maksudku.

Ino meninju lengan Sakura pelan, tapi berterimakasih padanya.

Sakura melangkah keluar kelas, menyusuri koridor yang penuh sesak menuju ke perpustakaan. Perpustakaan sepi dan hampir ditutup, tapi dia berhasil meyakinkan petugas yang berjaga untuk menunggunya sebentar saja. Dia bergegas menuju ke sesi pengetahuan umum dan mengambil buku yang dia butuhkan untuk referensi tugasnya.

Ketika dia keluar dari perpustakaan, koridor sudah mulai lengang. Dia melangkah menuruni tangga, menyapa satu-dua orang yang dikenalnya, dan berjalan menuju loker. Sakura merogoh tas dan mengambil sebentuk kunci. Ketika dia membuka loker, dia hampir saja menjatuhkan buku di genggaman tangannya.

Dia menoleh, memastikan kalau tidak ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan sebuket bunga mawar dan siap meneriakkan namanya, karena jujur saja, dia tidak butuh lebih banyak kejutan. Dia sudah mendapatkan terlalu banyak hari ini. Dan sekotak kecil cokelat yang diletakkan di lokernya telah memberinya serangan jantung mini yang ketiga.

Dia memandang sekeliling lagi, dan dia bersyukur bahwa tak seorang pun sedang memperhatikannya. Dia kembali menatap kotak cokelatnya, berusaha terlihat sewajarnya. Jantungnya bertalu-talu ketika dia membuka tutupnya...

"KYAAA!"

Kemudian dia melemparkan kotak itu sejauh mungkin, dan koridor mulai gaduh ketika kecoak yang berada di dalamnya merangkak keluar. Beberapa gadis yang melihatnya menjerit sekeras mungkin dan berlari menjauh. Neji Hyuuga tanpa sengaja menekan alarm kebakaran dalam usaha untuk menghindar. Kemudian suara nyaring terdengar, dan guru-guru mulai berdatangan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan di antara kegaduhan itu Shino Aburame datang, menjulurkan telunjuknya ke arah kecoak itu dan hingga kecoak itu bersembunyi dengan aman di balik lengan bajunya, kemudian melangkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Perhatian Sakura teralihkan. Dia mendengar tawa, dari laboratorium Biologi, dan dia sudah terlalu familiar dengan tawa itu sampai dia tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk memastikan bahwa itu adalah tawa Naruto.

Dia melangkah, ke laboratorium yang kosong, dan menemukan si pirang jabrik tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Menurutmu itu lucu, hah?" Sakura harus menahan diri untuk tidak menghadiahi Naruto sebuah bogem mentah saat itu juga.

Tawanya mereda, kemudian Naruto mengusap ujung matanya dengan jari kelingking. "Lumayan."

Sakura mengerutkan kening, melibat tangan di depan dada sebagai tanda ketidaksukaannya. "Darimana kau mendapatkan kunci lokerku?"

"Kurenai-sensei menyimpan duplikat kunci loker kelas kita, bukan? Aku cuma 'meminjam' kunci itu dari laci mejanya." Naruto mengangkat bahu, dan Sakura makin tak suka dengan intonasinya yang terkesan meremehkan. "Gampang."

Sakura berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu, tapi dia kalah cepat oleh Naruto. Si pirang telah memblokir jalannya, bersandar di pintu laboratorium dengan cengiran lebarnya yang biasa.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" Sakura menggertakkan gigi-giginya, kemarahannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Sebelum kau keluar dan bilang kepada para guru aku yang menaruh kecoak dalam lokermu," kata Naruto, dia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah hati. "Ambillah ini."

Sakura sudah muak dengan kotak cokelat. "Aku tidak suka pasta gigi."

Naruto terkekeh. "Tapi yang ini isinya almond."

"Kau menghina intelegensiku kalau kau pikir aku akan jatuh ke perangkap yang sama," kata si gadis ketus, tapi Naruto bergeming.

"Kau ingin aku mencobanya? Tapi kalau aku mencobanya, nggak jadi kejutan dong namanya."

Sakura menaikkan alis, memperhatikan ketika Naruto membuka kotak itu dan memperlihatkan deretan cokelat berbentuk hati yang terlihat sempurna, menggoda, jelas bikinan Namikaze Kushina. Di atasnya terdapat sebuah kartu berwarna merah jambu.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, tolong buka kartunya."

Sakura ragu sejenak, tapi kemudian dia mengambil kartunya, berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh cokelat di bawahnya. Dia tak tahu kenapa tapi jantungnya berdebar ketika dia membuka kartu itu.

Dia melihat isinya dan mendengus.

"Kosong, kau berhasil lagi," kata Sakura kesal. "Sekarang minggir."

Tapi Naruto bergeming, dan bibirnya sekali lagi membentuk seringai lebar.

Sakura mendesak minggir lelaki di depannya, tapi Naruto menahannya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

"Kartunya kosong karena aku tak tahu harus menulis apa." Dia menghela nafas dalam. "Jadi sebaiknya kukatakan saja."

Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan Sakura berusaha mati-matian untuk menjaga ekspresi wajahnya agar tetap keras ketika dia mengamati kedua bola mata Naruto yang berwarna biru cerah. Jantungnya berdetak kencang di dalam dadanya.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak kelas satu SMP, tapi sepertinya kau sudah tahu itu. Jadi maafkan karena aku sering menganggumu demi menarik perhatianmu."

Mukanya memerah, Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya canggung. Sakura nyaris tidak percaya.

Dan dia lebih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lakukan selanjutnya, menekan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto, menciumnya pelan.

Naruto terbelalak tak percaya, mulutnya setengah terbuka, tangan kirinya secara tak sadar menyentuh kedua belah bibirnya.

"Aku tahu," kata Sakura, menunduk dalam-dalam sebagai usaha untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang terasa panas. "Kau punya cara aneh untuk menunjukkannya, tapi aku tidak bodoh."

Sakura pada akhirnya memutuskan, bahwa mungkin Valentine kali ini tidak terlalu buruk juga.

**-FIN-**

Ini seharusnya dipublish pas hari palentin, tapi berhubung waktu itu belum selesai, baru bisa dipublish sekarang. Lama banget ya, saya memang pemalas. DX

Gimana? Kurang manis? Apa malah terlalu manis? Kayak sinetron? Kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka~ :DD


End file.
